Current printing systems such as offset lithography and inkjet marking can either print high viscosity inks or variable data but not both. In conventional offset printing, the printing process may include transferring radiation-curable ink onto a portion of an imaging member surface (plate, drum, or the like) that has been selectively coated with a dampening fluid layer according to invariant image data. The dampening fluid typically includes water, but is not limited thereto. The ink is then transferred from the printing plate to a print substrate such as paper, plastic, or metal on which an image is being printed and subsequently cured. However, conventional offset lithographic printing techniques cannot accommodate true high-speed variable data printing processes in which images to be printed change from impression to impression, for example, as enabled by digital printing systems. The lithography process is often relied upon, still, because it provides very high quality printing due to the quality and color gamut of the inks used. Lithographic inks are also less expensive than other inks, toners, and many other types of printing or marking materials.
Inkjet marking systems can print variable data but not using medium or high viscosity inks. Further, a digital system containing a blanket or plate will have difficulties providing cleaning systems capable of reliably and safely removing residual ink from a reimageable surface of the blanket or plate without affecting its longevity. These challenges need to be met in order for variable data printing systems to work efficiently for a wide range of paper media and inks.
As such, there is a need to overcome the deficiencies of conventional printing technology for printing variable data with a wide range of inks and media (e.g., print substrates). It would be beneficial to produce digital prints of high image quality and wear resistance on a wide range of media. Ink-based digital printing is understood to refer to ink-based printing of variable image data for producing images on media that are changeable from one image to a next image with each subsequent printing on the media in an image forming process.